powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolution
The ability to enhance oneself and others via accelerated evolution. Sub-power of Evolution Manipulation. Opposite to Devolution. Also Called *Evolutionary Process *Metamorphosis *Self-Upgrade *Ultimatized Capabilities User can enhance themselves and others via accelerating the evolution process by triggering a bodily recovery system, restructuring their genome and upgrading to a better physical form. Upgrading can lead to new physical changes and enhancements or perhaps extra parts, natural armor or weapons. High end wielders of this ability can control the very flow and essence of all progressive evolutions. Applications *Ability Creation **Ability Imprinting **Power Activation **Power Inheritance **Power Opposition *Body Modification **Bio-Augmentation **Supernatural Cells *DNA Indexing **Hive Genetics *DNA Replication **Power Replication *Energy Source Selection **Energy Transferal *Genetic Traits **Genetic Memory **Genetic Mimicry **Genetic Mutation ***Secondary Mutation **Genetic Perfection ***Dominant Genetics ***Supernatural Beauty *Reactive Adaptation **Adaptive Metabolism **Environmental Adaptation **Selective Invulnerability ***Weakness Change **Skill Adaptation *Reactive Attribute Enhancement **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Enhancing Mutation **Stage Advancement **Transformation Advancement *Remaking *Shapeshifting/Transformation Variations *Ascension - The spiritual variations of intangible evolution. *Assimilative Evolution - Assimilate any sort of bio-mass to evolve. *Atavism - The most unstable primal throwback of evolution. *Cosmic Evolution - Enter a cosmic state of evolution caused by a cosmic radiation. *Digital Evolution - Download various data and trigger the cyberspace state of evolution. *Evolutionary Cocoon - Enter a cocoon-like stage of evolution. *Evolutionary Template - Be the foundation/template for evolution. *Evolving Fusionism - Evolve ones fusion/gestalt form to a new state of being. *Evolving Illusions - Create illusions capable of evolution. *Evolutive Paragon - Be vastly superior to one's kind and evolve further through sheer experience. *Final Evolution - Transcend the never ending evolutionary process to its peak. *Genetic Evolution - Accelerate the progression/evolution of Genetic Codes. *Mental Evolution - Evolve ones mind to a higher state of consciousness. *Omega Evolution - Evolve vastly through the aid of a superior or primordial force. *Premature Evolution - Achieve an incomplete, but effected state of evolution. *Self Evolution - Self-transcend ones evolutionary potential. *Superior Adaptation - Develop abilities in response to any and all situations. *Super Form - Transform into state in which one's abilities are enhanced. **Hyper Form - Access a state in which one is at their maximum strength. ***True Form - Enter the fully-evolved stage. ****Legendary Form - A state that is spoken only in legends. *****Zenith - Access a state in one is at their pinnacle. *Superpower Evolution - A power only version of evolution. Associations *Biological Manipulation *Environmental Adaptation *Evolutionary Magic *Evolution Manipulation **Evolutionary Path Manipulation *Homo Superior Physiology *Organic Manipulation *Perfection *Potential Creation *Remaking *Science Attuned Physiology *Superiority *Uplifting Limitations *Interruption during evolution process may result in Premature Evolution. *Every species has different and unique evolutionary processes. *Evolution can sometimes only change instead of enhancing the being. *May not be able to return to previous form if wanted. *May require a specific skill or power to be learned. *May require extensive data about the desired evolution. *May only be able to evolve other individuals instead of themselves. *Weak against Stagnation. *Users may have a maximum number of evolution steps. *Users of Devolution can erase anything the user has gained. *May cause skills and parts to be lost, especially if the skills/parts could be used for something else more useful Known Users See Also: Evolutionary Levels and Evolution. Known Objects *Omnitrix (Ben 10) *Nemetrix (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Ultimatrix (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Digivice (Digimon series) *Darwinian Seed (Hungry Joker) *Stand-Arrow (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Code D (Space Dandy) *Gourmet Cells (Toriko) Gallery Chaos_Knuckles_profile.png|Due to his father's genetic experiments and exposure to massive amounts of Chaos Energy before birth, Knuckles the Echidna (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) eventually evolved into Chaos Knuckles, a virtual living Chaos Emerald with unlimited power. Amazo evolved.jpg |Amazo's (DC Animated Universe) evolutionary process reach to a degree where not even a whole army of Justice League members could stop him. 250px-Level_1_Akuma_in_the_Anime.png|Akuma (D.Gray-man) can evolve. 180px-Akuma_level_1.5.jpg|Akuma (D.Gray-man) partially evolving. 250px-Level_3_Akuma.jpg|A Level 3 Akuma (D.Gray-man) can still evolve. 250px-Giant_Akuma.jpg|Akuma (D.Gray-man) can evolve. File:Level_4_Akuma_Screaming.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) can still evolve. Ben Tennyson UA.png|Utilizing the Ultimatrix's evolutionary function, Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) can upgrade his aliens into "Ultimate forms." Ben_10_UA_Poster-8x5-1-.jpg|Ben Tennyson turning Humungousaur into Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimates.png|Several of Ben's Ultimate forms. William Birkin.jpg|Thanks to the G-virus, William Birkin (Resident Evil 2) can evolve to adapt to various situations. Peter_Petrelli.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) Sylar radiation2.gif|Syler (Heroes) Darwin.jpg|Darwin (Marvel Comics) 406px-Lifeguard11.jpg|Lifeguard (Marvel Comics) Nation X Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|In the Marvel Universe mutation is the key to evolution and for that mutants are the next generation of human evolution. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Aizen.jpg|Aizen (Bleach) holds the Hogyoku. Aizen 3rd form.JPG|One of the forms Aizen evolves to thanks to the Hogyoku's power. Yin and Izanami.PNG|Yin (Darker than Black) evolved from a normal doll to a being called Izanami which has gained the ability to force other contractors to commit suicide via their own contractor power and take the lifeforce of normal humans. Spawn-20051017103422323.jpg|Spawn's (Image Comics) costume is capable of evolution. Khazix splash.jpg|kha'zix can evolve to become stronger. Venom2099.gif|By the year 2099, the Venom symbiote (Marvel Comics) has evolved and mutated, and now possesses such traits as acidic blood and saliva. terriermon-evolve-o.gif|Terriermon (Digimon Tamers) Digivolving to Gargomon. 03sora.png|Biyomon's (Digimon Adventure) Digievolution lineup. Incursio Evolved Form.jpg|Incursio (Akami ga Kill!) Incursio was created from a highly adaptable Danger Beast, every time the armor got a new owner it would evolve into a form fitting its user's fighting style. Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Pyron.png|Pyron (Darkstalkers) has evolved over millions of years into an extremely powerful cosmic entity. Pernida_Parnkgjas.png|Pernida Parnkgjas (Bleach) can continuously evolve itself with all the information gathered from each target its nerves touch. 544px-EvePortraitFull.png|The Queen of Nasods, Eve (Elsword) can accumulate experiences and then gradually evolve by learning from those experiences. Beatsmen.jpg|Using his Spiral Power, Lordgenome (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) evolved animals into Beastmen. HorseKingHeracles.png|Gourmet Cells (Toriko) give any organism immense evolutionary potential, resulting in beings like the Horse King Heracles, who can create massive vacuums by inhaling, and make holes through a planet by exhaling. Shin Godzilla (4th form).png|Godzilla (Shin Godzilla) is in a near-constant state of evolution. Godzilla_Earth_infobox.png|Over the course of 20,000 years, Godzilla Earth (Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters) continued to evolve, eventually becoming the dominant being on Earth with an entire ecosystem centered around him. Darwinian Seed.png|The Darwinian Seed (Hungry Joker) is a Eureka that gives it´s user body the ability to counter any harmful occurrence, thus enabling them an instantaneous process of Evolution. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Power Sources Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Plant-based Powers